It Takes Two
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: At this point, Sakura was officially angry at herself for being a prefect. SasoSaku twoshot


It Takes Two

It Takes Two

AngolMoaChan

Yeaaahh…still like SasoSaku…don't know when this phase is gonna go away…maybe it's actually not a phase…Oo

**High School AU so it ain't pedophilia! XD**

**--**

"Ow, fuck!" there was a hiss of pain as a redheaded teenager pulled his foot into his chest, cradling the obviously abused appendage. It was late afternoon, and the sun was setting, casting an orange glow across the bare white walls of the room he was currently in. The teen winced as he set his foot down and asked, "May I ask _why _you decided to massacre my foot?"

Standing in front of him was another teenager, this one with rosy pink hair, whose hands were balled on her hips. She huffed loudly and said, clearly irritated, "Because you're doing it wrong."

"_Clearly _I am, Haruno. Who's the instructor here again?" the teen quirked a bemused eyebrow, watching anger grow in the girl known as Sakura Haruno's face.

"I dunno, Sasori, why don't you tell me?"

"Let me remind you. I. Am. Now then, we're gonna finish this my way or not at all." Sasori arched his back, stretching out like a cat, then took her small hands in his, "Let's do this the right way."

"What, mine?"

"Wrong again. Boy, you sure are stupid."

"Oh shut up!"

Sasori snickered to himself and knelt downwards, clicking the on button on the CD player beside him. Abruptly, he jumped back up and pulled Sakura against his taller frame. The two began to dance carefully, Sasori muttering instructions as they went. The pink haired girl sighed, following his movements. _'This. Sucks.'_

Damn private schools making damn prefects dance together at the Valentine's ball.

Damn herself for being a prefect.

Damn _Sasori _for being a prefect.

Sakura sighed and stepped in time to Sasori's—near flawless--waltz. She had to admit it. He was a pretty good dancer. And rather funny when his scathing sarcasm wasn't directed at her.

And he was cute.

…Okay, he was really _really_ cute.

'…_damn.' _Sakura shook her head, trying to keep up with him and clear her head at the same time. Next came the twirl, and sure enough Sasori dropped her hands gracefully and placed them carefully on her waist. He lifted her up in the air, twirling her in a circle and keeping his brown eyes focused on hers.

His gorgeous…sleepy-looking…positively adorable…deep brown eyes…

The second her put her down, Sakura stumbled, distracted by her wandering thoughts, and hit the floor face first. "…ow."

Looking up, she saw the ghost of a smile flicker across Sasori's face. "Smooth one, klutz."

"Oh bite me!" she snapped, folding her arms as she sat up.

"Hey, hey, keep talking to me like that and I won't help you up."

"I don't care! I don't _need_ your help."

"Sure looks like you do."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

Sakura ground her teeth together in irritation as she stood up, brushing dust from her pleated school skirt. "Why _you _of all people?! Why couldn't they have put me with Dei? Or even Tobi? They're prefects too!"

Sasori faked a sigh, his hand over his heart. "Ohh, Haruno, you're hurting me so. I can feel my heart breaking."

"Jackass."

"And damn proud." He replied with a smirk, walking over to the boombox and grabbing a clear water bottle from beside it. "Besides, you, as the school's president Boy Love fangirl, should know they're already a couple."

Sakura went scarlet red, clashing horribly with her pink hair. "I am not the school's—that—that—thing!"

"I believe you were the first one on the scene, with a camera, I would like to add, when Hidan and Kakuzu started making out. Am I right?"

"…oh shut it."

Sasori snickered. "But, yeah, that basically made it easy for us council members to decide."

"_Us _council members?!"

"Oh, that's right. You didn't get elected to student council, did you." Sasori's smirk grew slightly, lighting up his sable brown eyes, "Poor Haruno. The busiest bee can never catch a break, can she?"

He leaned over and tousled Sakura's pink hair. She scowled and slapped his hands away as she fixed her hair back into its original position, "Damn bastard. I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because, although you are in denial about it, you're _madly_ in love with me." He replied sarcastically, putting on a perfect Tamaki Suoh imitation.

"Yeah, right."

"Naah, I know that's not true. You're madly in love with Sas­u­-_ke_" he rolled his eyes, extending the syllables of the Uchiha's name, "Like everyone else in your year."

Sakura blushed faintly. "Stuff it."

"Ahh? Have I found her weakness?" Sasori sat down beside the boombox and yawned regally, taking a sip of his water bottle, "Well, good luck with that. I've heard he likes girls with big chests—guess you're just shit outta luck."

He smirked and deftly dodged the fist that came flying in his direction, then grabbed the pink haired-girl's wrist. Sakura hissed, "You damn asshole! I'll _kill _you!"

"Only stating the truth, love." Sasori replied airily, releasing her wrist and standing back up. "Well, I better get going. I have a date tonight."

The pink haired girl looked slightly surprised, then a grin crossed her face, "With a dirty magazine?"

"Oh ha ha. No, actually, with a girl from class 1-A. Maybe you'll meet her tomorrow at the dance." He flicked Sakura's unusually large forehead, then smirked, "Catch you later, Fivehead."

The pink haired woman sputtered, turning red with anger as she watched the redhead leave the room, clicking the door shut. She sighed slowly, rubbing her temples. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day.

--

I'm gonna have to make this a two-shot, it took on a life of it's own XDDD Sorry for the unpopular pairing, but oh well! Their dynamic is just SO much fun to write. (And I never ever ever get tired of Saso-danna's sarcasm. It's just epic. XD)


End file.
